


Power Play

by toesohnoes



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice will burn him alive, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Hair like fire, eyes like water, lips like blood, she's going to burn him alive.

Her fingernails scratch against his skin as she holds her lips just out of his reach, darting out of the way whenever he tries to kiss her. It wouldn't be the first kiss, wouldn't be the last, wouldn't be anything but another hungry struggle for power between them.

He's on his back, she's straddled over him, and she is the one that has him pinned against the bed; there is no denying where the balance of power currently lies.

The heat of her cunt burns around him, taking him deep as she slides down slowly, taking her own pleasurable time. Her hands are planted on his chest, holding him down and steadying herself as she moves, and the sound of her arse slapping against his thighs fills the room like their very own soundtrack.

Her red hair spills like lava down her pale skin, and her eyes twinkle as she sees the way that he is staring at her breasts, watching them bounce and move in pert perfection. As he watches, she reaches down to pluck her own nipples, teasing them to hardness while his mouth soaks with the desire to taste them.

She pushes him down onto his back when he starts to rise, however, and he doesn't try to fight her. She rides him rough and hard, makes him grunt and groan with his fingers clinging onto her hips. She wets her mouth with a teasing flick of her tongue, a flash of tempting pink, before she says, "Go ahead and come, John. You can eat me out afterwards," and her tone doesn't change, doesn't sound dirty, even as the words shoot to his cock and make his head push down against the pillow, his back arching. "That's it, nearly there."

She sounds like a goddamn schoolmarm. She is riding his dick and touching him with murderer's hands and she sounds like a childhood teacher.

It's enough, though, it's perfect, and with a roar he spills inside her, climaxing like the tip of dagger. Her hips continue to move, slower now, lazier, and as soon as he's done she pulls off of him and rolls onto her back, legs spread for him.

He gets rid of the rubber and then crawls down her body, to the tamed patch of wiry hair above her genitals. She sighs in triumph as he parts her lips and tastes her, the too-sweet strawberry of the flavoured condom mixed with her own tangy juices. He nuzzles in close and takes his fill of her, feeling her fingernails scratching against his scalp, skin dragging along the close-cut hair there.

It isn't long before her breath is catching, chest heaving, and he sucks on her clit, dances his tongue over it, uses every trick he knows. He captures her through this, binds her in a way that handcuffs never could, and leaves her at his mercy, even if they both know that she is the one who could slit his throat without a single blink.

 _(She'll ask him afterwards, "is that how Zoe liked it?", and he won't speak to her for days)_


End file.
